User blog:Skylord Elberich/PSH - 2
This is Vidalia... again. I have made contact with another person, says his name is Shadow. Seems nice enough. I asked him to help me, but I have gotten no response as of yet. Also I figured that, while I'm down here, I may as well record what going on and whatever. Stops me from going crazy, anyhow. Remember, please send help. Sunken City - Day one 12:00 12:00 - I'm still where I started. I'm surrounded by... well, I don't know what they are. They might have been human at one point, but now they look... twisted, wrong. I think they might serve the Lamb, or were at least driven insane by the skewed forms that it gave them. Ugh, I need a weapon, like now. Oh s**t, I think one spotted me. Better hide. 12:13 - Whew, that was a close- wait, what's this? Is.. is this my toolbox? Yes! Is it in here? Aw, sweet, my monkey wrench! Looks like I got a weapon, even if it is close range. I'm sure these things can be brained, whatever they are. 12:14: Time to take on some monsters! There's a small group blocking my way, but they won't be doing that much anymore! 13:00 13:00 - Holy hell, time doesn't abide by normal laws here. Hours go by suprisingly quickly. Or maybe I've gone crazy. Or maybe it's because I lost track of time from beating the living tar outta those twisted things. It's kinda lonely down here, at the bottom of the sea with nothing but your own thoughts. Still could be worse. Could be on the surface, with that nasty thing running around destroying everything in it's sight. 13:03 - I really shouldn't dwell on that. The Collector always said 'be positive in a negative situation, and vice versa.' Man, he was a nut. I kinda miss- what was that? I swear I just heard a noise. I'm gonna go check it out. 13:05 - OH S**T F**K IT'S A F**KING TURRET MOUNTED ON A MINI HELECOPTER OR SOME S**T I BETTER F**KING RUN 13:11 - It's on my side now, so-to-speak. I managed to disable it temporarily, and after a few crossed wires, a resistor here and there, and a small rewrite of the code, and it's my own little security drone. It's an amazing feat of engineering. The Collector would've loved it. 13:20 - I think I'm going insane. I thought I saw a glimpse of the Smiling Man. I can hear his chuckles. I hope I'm not crazy. 13:25 - I found some kind of syringe. Says it contains 'Sorceror's Serum'. Could be useful. What the worst that could happen? 13:25 - OWOWOW THAT WAS A BIG MISTAKE IT HURTS SO MUCH ARRGH MAKE IT STOP 16:00 16:23 - I'm still alive, don't worry. I just got a nasty shock from that serum stuff. Don't know where I am, though. Looks like some kind of camp. I don't know where Drone is, either. Holy crap, I've been out for a long time. 16:25 - I found a note saying 'wait for my return'. Who's return? Who's running this joint? Where's my f**king Drone? What are these weird colour-shifting scars on my hands? 16:28 - Found some coffee and a donut. Thank whatever Gods are left. 16:34 - It turns out this outpost was made by the Smiling Man. He explained that he found me passed out near a horde of twisted ones, which were, apparently, attracted by my screams of agony. He also said Drone tried to shoot him, but after 'executing some simple voice commands' he managed to get him on his side. Good thing, too, or I'd be a gonner. He says that there are a few more Fears in lower levels of the tower, including one that can explain the markings on my hands, though I think they might be an effect of the serum. For now, I'm gonna wrap it up for the day. I'm tired, and I ache all over. Remember, if you can see or hear this, please send help. Category:Blog posts